I Just Want U Love Me
by EnegenicXXX
Summary: Son las cinco de la mañana y todavía no puedo dormir, siendo que falta una hora para levantarme para volver al colegio, y no estoy preparado mentalmente para enfrentar a todas esas personas que llamo "amigos" y menos a el. Oneshot AU Jeaneren


**Mi primer Jeaneren, espero que les guste.**

**Disclairmer: Los son personajes no son de mi propiedad, si no del gran Hajime Isayama. Muchas gracias**

Son las cinco de la mañana y todavía no puedo dormir, siendo que falta una hora para levantarme para volver al colegio, y no estoy preparado mentalmente para enfrentar a todas esas personas que llamo "amigos", no los vi en todo el verano, ¿se habrán dado cuenta que los estuve evitándolos estos tres meses? no creo, ya que según Mikasa ellos no se dieron cuenta que los evitaba a propósito, pero no los estuve haciendo porque ellos no me agradan, solo lo hice para no verle la estúpida cara a **él**, todo es su culpa, por su culpa pase el verano encerrado en mi casa, sin salir ninguna ves, si no fuera por Mikasa y Armin hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero me arrepiento de no haber salido, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, solo me hubiera gustado que por lo menos **él **hubiera llamado para saber cómo estaba o haberle preguntado a Mikasa si estaba bien, **él **era el único que no preguntaba por mí, como lo odio estúpido cara de caba-

*_Toc Toc*_

_-¿Eren? ¿Estas despierto? Levante ya, que se nos va hacer tarde-_

Esa era la voz de mi hermana a través de la puerto, ¿Qué hora es?, tanto tiempo me quede pensando sobre mi miserable vida, que pasó una hora tan rápido, debo prestar más atención al tiempo de mi monólogos internos.

_-Sí, me levanto enseguida y me voy a bañar- _

_-Ya, solo no te demores demasiado- _

_-Bueno- _

Que cansancio levantarse, pero tengo que hacerlo si no Mikasa se puedo preocupar y es capaz de derribar la puerta de una patada (ya lo ha hecho antes) y no quiero quedarme sin puerta por un mes como paso la última vez. Me pongo a buscar una polera morada, un poleron verde musgo, unos jeans negros, y una toalla, que no se me puede olvidar, porque no quiero llamar a Mikasa para que lleve una, seria extraño e incómodo.

Al entrar dejo las cosas sobre el escusado con cuidado de no rozar demasiado mis muñecas, al mirarme al espejo, casi me sorprendo por la imagen que veo, mi cara de un pálido casi antinatural para el tono de mi piel, ojeras que se pueden ver desde el espacio, y unos ojos con casi ninguno brillo, estoy peor que hace un año, mucho peor, por lo menos el año pasado tenía un tono más aceptable en de piel. Al sacarme el estúpido pijama y meterme a la ducha, abro el agua caliente, y espero que esta esté casi hirviendo, cojo el jabón y empiezo a enjabonarme, y cuando llego a mi brazos, trato de hacerlo con cuidado, ya que algunos cortes siguen frescos en mí muñeca y duelen más que la mierda, otros ya han cicatrizaron y dejaron una hermosas cicatrices que estarán ahí un par de meses más, aunque Mikasa y Armin han hecho todo lo posible para que no siga haciéndolo, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, solo así me siento bien y el dolor que siento se va por un momento.

*_Toc Toc*_

_- Te estas demorando mucho ¿Está todo bien?- _Mierda, no de nuevo.

-_ ¿Ah?... Si está todo bien, bajo a desayunar en enseguida- _Me ha pasado nuevo, tengo que dejar de pensar de esta manera, no tengo noción del maldito tiempo cuando lo hago.

Me termino de lavar el pelo, y salgo de la ducha, me seco con cuidado de no tocar las heridas de mis muñecas, me pongo desodorante, y me comienzo a vestir, me pongo el poleron antes de salir, para que Mikasa no vea las nuevas heridas que me hice ayer en la madrugada, no importa si aún estamos verano, nunca me saco el maldito poleron.

Al bajar las escaleras con mi mochila en el hombre, llena de los cuadernos y libros, y algunos cosas extras que capaz que necesite en el transcurso del día. Al entrar a la cocina veo a Armin sentado en la mesa, me siento frente a él.

_-Buenos días Eren, ¿Cómo te sientes?- _me saluda con una cara sonriente, lo único que puede hacer fue darle una sonrisa forzado.

_-Buenos días Armin, estoy bien- _ al decir eso veo como su mirada se llena de preocupación, sabe que estoy mintiendo, siempre fue una persona muy inteligente, además siempre puede ver a través de mis mentiras, fue el primero en saber que tenía una depresión grave y ni siquiera tuve que decirle.

_- Aquí está tu desayuno Eren- _Mikasa deja un plato con dos tostadas al frente mío, y una taza de café sin azúcar como a mí me gusta (no soy muy fan de las cosas dulces) solo puedo comer una tostada, porque no tengo demasiada y me tomo el café casi sin respirar, al terminarlo me figo que Armin y Mikasa me están mirando incomodos, como si quieren hacerme una pregunta, pero no se atreven a decirla.

_-Eren, ¿te tomaste las pastillas? – _Mikasa fue la que finalmente me pregunto con una mirada casi de pánico, pensando cómo iba a reaccionar.

_-No- _esa fue mi simple respuesta, pero en realidad se me habían olvidado las pastillas que llevo tomando desde que empezó el verano.

_- Tienes que tomártelas Eren, para que no empeores y puedes mejorar –_ Su tono de voz fue casi de súplica.

_- Lo sé, me las tomare enseguida, ¿ustedes no van a desayudar?- _

_-Ya desayunamos mientras estabas en la ducha- _¿de verdad me había demorado tanto?

- _Oh… bien, me tomo las estúpidas pastillas y nos vamos- _Me levanto a buscar las pastillas que están en mi habitación, al volver veo que me están esperando en la puerta para salir y diciéndome que me apure que o si no llegaremos tarde en el primer día (por mi yo no llegaría nunca) al ir a la cocina y llenar el vaso con agua para tomármelas, siempre tengo problemas para tragar las pastillas así que me demoro un poco, cuando al fin puedo pasarlas pongo cara de asco, es una reverenda mierda, pero siento ellas no tiene ninguno efecto, siempre pienso que estas llegaron un poco tarde para poder mejorarme, porque siento que ya estoy perdido.

Me dirijo hacia la salida de la casa para encontrarme con mi hermana y mi mejor amigo, esperándome y mirándome con regaño por haberme demorado tanto.

_-Bien, estoy listo vámonos ya- _

La única repuesta que recibí fue una mirada de total preocupación de parte de Mikasa, mientras que Armin abría la puerta para que pudiéramos salir. A veces siento que ellos tienen miedo de hablarme, y de que termine colapsando como el año pasado, pero eso no fue culpa de ellos, si no culpa de **ese **estúpido, que termine cortándome en los baños del colegio, ahí fue donde Mikasa supo que estaba mal, por así decirlo, ese día me sacaron del colegio casi a escondidas con la ayuda de dos profesores, para llevarme al hospital, porque me había hecho demasiados cortadas en ambas muñecas, estuve hospitalizado casi dos semanas, nadie sabe de esto excepto los que estuvieron ahí.

_-Eren ya llegamos- _de repente escucho la voz de Armin y me doy cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la escuela, de verdad tengo que dejar de encerrarme en mi mente, un día de estos me van a atropellas y no me voy a dar cuenta.

Después de reprenderme mentalmente por mi falta de conciencia del mundo exterior, nos dispones a entrar a ese edificio llamado _Legion School_, siempre me he preguntado de donde viene ese nombre tan raro.

Al entrar escucho su irritante voz en mi espalda.

_-Oi Jagger ¿se te perdió el inverno acaso? – _esa es la irritante voz del cara de caballo o más conocido como Jean puto Kirschtein, ese estúpido me jode la vida desde que lo conocí a los diez años, es la causa de todos mis problemas sobre todo este.

_-Déjalo Jean- _Mikasa siempre defendiéndome de todo el mundo, desde que nuestra madre murió de cáncer y nuestro padre nos dejó (aunque nos sigue pagando las cuentas y el colegio) se ha vuelto muy sobre protectora conmigo y más todavía cuando se enteró de mi problema.

_-No es de tu incumbencia cara de caballo-_ no tengo miedo de responderle sus estúpidas provocaciones.

-_¿Nunca has pensado cambiar tus insultos? Espera creo que no, tu cerebro no nada para más, a veces se me olvida que eres un completo tonto- _mierda, sus palabras duelen, son como cuchillos hechos de cristal que atraviesan mi pecho, creo que se notó en mis ojos, porque Armin interviene.

_-Basta Jean, es suficiente, está bien que seamos amigos, pero esta vez te estás pasando- _creo que con las palabras de Armin se detendrá.

- _Esta bien, nos vemos después- _ se va junto con Marco, que solamente nos saluda con la mano mientras parece que está regañando a Jean por lo que dijo, aunque estamos en mismo grupo de amigos, no hablo mucho con él, pero me parece que es una gran persona, ya que ser el mejor amigo del cara de caballo debe ser difícil, aunque siempre me he preguntado porque son tan cercanos, a veces parecen más que mejores amigos ¿serán novios?, sacudo mi cabeza para eliminar esos estúpidos pensamientos, no quiero que me invadan los celos o deprimirme más de lo que estoy, parece que las pastillas ya no funcionan.

Suena el timbre para que todos valláramos a nuestros respectivos salones.

_-Chicos ¿con quién tienen clases?- _pregunta mi hermana, ella va a diferente salón que no notros.

_-Historia con la señorita Petra, ¿y tú Mikasa?- _le responde Armin, yo no puedo porque aún tengo rondando las palabras de Jean en mi cabeza.

_-Matemáticas con el profesor Mike- _ese profesor es raro, le gusta oler a todos a los alumnos que le tocan, a veces me llega a dar un poco de miedo.

_-Bien, adiós chicos nos vemos más tarde- _Mikasa se despide y se dirige a su salón.

_-Adiós- _nos despedimos yo y Armin a la vez y nos podemos en camino a nuestra clase, me gusta que historia sea la primera clase, siempre me ha gustado que las clases de la señorita Petra son ligeras y fáciles de entender.

Al entrar en el salón voy a hacia mi asiento que esta al final del salón, solo, siempre me he sentado solo, hubo un tiempo que estuve sentado con Armin, pero desde el año pasado me siento más cómodo sentado aquí atrás, así no molesto a nadie con mi irritable presencia (otra vez pensamiento auto hirientes, por favor) si tengo sueño puede dormir o simplemente perderme en mis pensamientos como estoy haciendo ahora.

_-Buenos días chicos- _esa es la voz de la profesora, no me di cuenta cuando entro al salón, este día he estado muy distraído, tengo que cambiar eso.

Fijo mi mirada al frente y veo la espalda de la persona que causa todas mis desgracias, sentado junto a Marco, como odio a ese cara de caballo, y de repente se me vienen a la cabeza los comentarios que me dijo esta mañana, lo más triste de todo esto es que todas sus palabras son verdad, soy un estúpido que ni piensa, que soy un llorón y muchas cosas más que él me ha dicho, yo creo que él sabe que sus palabras me hieren más de lo normal y le gusta verme sufrir o simplemente se enteró que él me gusta, y me quiere hacer saber que él no siente lo mismo con sus palabras, me declino más por la segunda opción.

_-Bien eso es todo por hoy, vayan a recreo y nos vemos el miércoles- _¿Eh? ¡Eh! ¿Ya termino la clase? No puedo creerlo, tanto tiempo estuve sumergido en mi propia miseria, bien, estoy perdiendo la cabeza por solo pensar en **el **(ya le perdí hace bastante tiempo) estoy verdaderamente mal, muy mal.

Veo a Mikasa acercarse hacia mi puesto con Armin detrás de ella, sentándose al lado mío y al frente respectivamente, comienzan a hablar de cómo les fue en la clase y yo intento seguirles la conversación, para no preocuparlos más de lo que están.

El resto del día pasa sin pena ni gloria, francés y en matemáticas, no preste mucho atención, por seguir pensando/sufriendo con las palabras que Jean me dijo en la mañana, ganándome un par de regaños de Levi (profesor de francés) y el profesor Mike. Al salir del salón para ir a almorzar, ya que la clase de francés ya había terminado, escucho…

_-Oi Jagger quédate unos momentos necesito hablar algunas cosas contigo- _tiemblo al escuchar esas palabras, estoy seguro que me va a dar castigo que nunca olvidare por el resto de mi triste vida.

_-Claro profesor- _me acerque asía su escritorio donde estaba el sentado, de un momento a otro se para y queda frente a mí.

_-Eren, ¿te encuentras bien?- _me descoloque por la pregunta, mi cara debe ser un poema ahora mismo, no sé qué responderle, espera cualquier cosa menos esa pregunta.

_-Responde- _exige, bien es oficial nada da más miedo que él, ahora que lo pienso bien, porque casi todos me preguntan si estoy bien, no me voy quebrar de un momento a otro.

_-Estoy perfectamente bien, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- _le respondo un poco molesto.

_-No me hables en eso tono recuerda que soy mayor que tú, también soy tu profesor, y te lo pregunto, porque no prestaste atención en clases, además me preocupo por tu salud física y mental- _bien tiene todo el derecho a estar preocupado él fue uno de los profesores que me llevo al hospital al encontrarme casi al borde de la muerte en el baño del colegio, no tengo que reprocharle eso, además él es como un padre para mí siempre se preocupa demasiado de mi y de Mikasa y Armin.

_-Perdón, no quise hablarle así, pero de verdad estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansado- _no mentía del todo, era verdad que estaba cansado por no dormir en toda la noche, pero no me sentía bien de hecho cada vez me sentía peor.

_- Bien Eren te lo dejare pasar esta vez, pero si recibo otra queja de que no estas prestando atención en clases, me asegure que tu castigo será el peor que tendrás en tu vida- _ al decir esto pude ver en sus ojos que decía la verdad y que la iba a cumplir, temblé y grite.

_- ¡Si señor, prestare atención en la siguiente clase, se lo prometo!- _al terminar de gritar esto, pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Levi.

_-Bien puedes ir a almorzar con tus amigos- _

_-Adiós, nos vemos- _me despido de él y me dirijo hacia la puerta para ir al comedor hasta que escucho que me habla de nuevo.

_-Oi Eren… cuídate ¿sí?- _todavía no me acostumbro a ese lado paternal que tiene Levi que sale rara vez a luz, pero que deja un buen sabor de boca.

_-sí, me cuidare lo prometo- _con esas últimas palabras me despido de Levi y me dirijo al comedor, ahora sí que tengo hambre espero que el almuerzo que haya traído Mikasa un buen almuerzo.

Al llegar al comedor ubico donde están todos sentados, me acerco casi rápidamente a la mesa para poder comer lo más pronto posible, pero al llegar veo que Jean está sentado en ella mirándome con sorna.

_-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto Jagger? ¿Haciéndole algunos favores personales al profesor Rivaille?- _lo dijo levantando una de sus cejas, bien ahora estoy molesto.

_- Jean no te pases- _ese fue Marco regañando a Jean, como un buen novio lo hacer, bien ahora estoy celoso.

_-Por lo menos tengo más sexo que tú, espera es cierto tu todavía eres virgen- _no es el único que puede tirar comentarios hirientes, veo como frunce su seño, está molesto, bien me tengo que prepararme para el golpe directo a mi corazón.

_-Yo tengo mucho sexo para tu información, tenga una fila de personas que quieren conmigo, además quien querría estar contigo eres demasiado feo y horrible para que alguien te quiera- _esas palabras de verdad dolieron, siento que mi ojos se empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas y no creo que las pueda aguantar, así que corro hacia algún lugar para poder esconder para que nadie me vea llorar, mientras corro escucho a Mikasa gritar.

_-¡Eren!-_

Logro salir del comedor, y me escondo en el baño de hombres, me encierro en uno, y dejo que las lágrimas caigan libremente por mi rostro, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cruel conmigo? ¿Por qué le gusta lastimarme tanto? No logro entenderlo, nunca le he hecho nada malo, me siento como una basura, busco en mi bolsillo una navaja que logre sacar de mi habitación sin que Mikasa sospechara, me levanto la manga de mi poleron, aunque algunos de los cortes de ayer aun duelen, comienzo. Un corte, otro corte (quiere que el dolor se vaya), uno tras otro, cuando veo que ya es suficiente comienzo con el brazo derecho y repito el mismo procedimiento, hasta que escucho que alguien entra al baño.

_-¿Eren estas aquí?- _era **él **me estaba buscando, me bajo rápidamente las mangas y me seco las lágrimas y le respondo.

_-¿Qué quieres Jean?- _mi voz es suena un poco rota y seca.

_-¿Eren? Puedes salir un momento necesito hablar contigo- _¿Para qué quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Para hacerme más daño?

No le respondo, respiro profundo preparándome para salir y enfrentarlo, debo tener mi cara horrible, le quito el pestillo a la puerta y salgo, él estaba justo en frente de mí, tuve que mirarlo un poco para arriba ya que él más alto que yo, tose un poco y comienza a hablar.

_-Oye, yo quería pedirte dis- ¿Por qué tu mano está sangrando?- _¡mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡La navaja! Se me había olvidado que la tenía en la mano, ahora está sangrando, necesito de Jean ¡ahora!..

_-y-y-yo… disculpa me tengo que ir…-_ murmuro, lo empuja para que me deje pasar, doy algunos pasos, pero siento que él me agarra el brazo, logrando levantarme la manga dejando a la vista mis muñecas mutiladas, mi cara es de puro terror y la del de una sorpresa total, no dice ninguna palabra, aunque tiene un fuerte agarre en mi brazo logro zafarme de un fuerte tirón y logro correr. Mientras corro no me fijo por donde voy y choco con alguien.

_-¡AAAH! ¡Mira por donde andas estu- ¿eh? ¿Eren?... cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿La pasaste bien en tus vacaciones? Sabes yo quería ir a visitarte en el verano, pero Levi dijo que no, que estarías bien solo ya sabes por tu depresión y…- _Choque con la profesora de química y biología Hanji Zoe, pero estoy tan mal que no logro escuchar su diarrea verbal y solo es un eco distante en mi cabeza.

_-¿eh? ¿Eren estas bien? ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Te paso algo? Dime por favor –_ logre levantar mi rostro y mirarla, en su cara se reflejaba una preocupación autentica, ella es como una madre para mí.

_-Fue ese Jean ¿verdad?- _escucho enojo en su voz _–Esta vez lo acabare con mis propia manos, me asegurare que no quede ninguna evidencia alguna, y esconderé el cuerpo donde nadie pueda encontrarlo- _esto lo dijo con una mirada de completa locura, a veces da más miedo que el mismo Levi.

_-Yo… no es eso… Hanji… yo- _

Deja de murmurar formas de homicidio, y se fija en mi mano izquierda.

_-¿mmm…? ¿Por qué sangra tu mano? ¡No me digas que…!- _agarra mi brazo haciendo que soltara la navaja y esta cayera al piso, su cara fue de sorpresa , de repente sube la manga de mi poleron, y ve todos los cortes hecho antes en el baño…

_-Eren…- _su voz suena decepcionada, caen de mis ojos más lágrimas mientras me dice.

_-No llores Eren, todo estará bien-_ como me gustaría creerle _–Le diré a Mikasa que pase por tus cosas a tu salón, y que se vayan a casa para que te cure las heridas, bien Eren anda, te prometo que todo estará bien-_

_-Bien, muchas gracias Hanji-_

_-De nada mi pequeño titán- _me acaricia la cabeza mientras me dice esto, será buena madre cuando tenga un hijo con Levi.

Al llegar a casa Mikasa me regaña como nunca antes en la vida, estaba enojada y decepcionada por mi comportamiento, me duelen como un demonio las muñecas, ahora llenas de parches, para evitar el sangrado y para que cicatricen bien.

_-Mikasa por favor quiera estar un momento solo, ¿puedes irte?- _le digo de una manera amable para que no creo que no la quiero cerca.

_-Bien, como tú quieras, pero estaré abajo si necesitas algo- _al terminar de decir esto me besa la cabeza, me quedo pensando porque mierda me pasan estas cosas a mí, espero que mañana este todo mejor, ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de quedar dormido por el cansancio y los medicamentos.

Ha pasado una semana desde ese horrendo accidente con Jean en el baño, Mikasa, y Armin nunca se separan de mí en todo el día, además Hanji y Levi están sobre mi como moscas, no me dejan de vigilar en ningún momento, aunque creo están exagerando un poco. Sobre Jean, él no me ha vuelto hablar desde "eso", si antes sus palabras crueles dolían ahora su indiferencia con mi persona es aún peor, siento que muero cada hora…

_-Oi Eren, necesito hablar algo urgente contigo ven- _no me espera que me volviera hablar nunca más en la vida, se ve que está un poco nervioso, pero no logro entender porque.

_-Bien- _me levanto y me dirijo al lado de Jean, bajo la mirada de sorpresa de Armin y la mirada de desaprobación de Mikasa.

_-Bien, vamos- _empieza a caminar y le sigo, en el camino surge un silencio incomodo, y una tensión en el aire que se puede cortar con cuchillo, y servir en un plato, al llegar entro y el cierra la puerta de tras de mí con seguro, ahora sí que no podre escapar.

_-Lo que quería hablar era con respecto de lo que paso ayer en el baño- _mierda, esa era lo que más temía.

_-pues…yo…- _no puedo formular una oración coherente.

_-no me interrumpas. Veras ayer no puedo disculparme por cómo te trate_,_ sé que me pase y que estuvo mal, y no pude hacerlo por todo lo que paso- _ahora que escucho su disculpa siento mi pecho más liviano.

_-Yo… acepto tus disculpas Jean, no hay remordimiento- _le digo sonriente.

_-Solo quiere que me respondas una pregunta… ¿Por qué te estabas cortando ayer? ¿Fue por mi culpa?- _no estaba preparado para esa pregunta.

_-mmm… bueno veras hace un año me diagnosticaron una depresión muy grave, cuando estuve al bordo de la muerte, puede sobrevivir gracias a la ayuda de Mikasa, Armin, Hanji y Levi-_ decidí contarle todo de una vez para evitarme más preguntas incomodas.

_-¿En serio?... no lo sabía… yo lo siento tanto… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- _se ve angustiado.

_-Pensé que no te importaba-_ bien es hora de sincerase, no tengo nada que perder.

_-¡¿Qué mierdas hablas Jagger?! ¡Claro que mi importa, me importa todo lo que te pase a ti, me importas tú! ¡¿Entiendes?!- _mi cara en esos momento debe ser para una foto _–me preocupo por ti… por…porque… porque…te...- _su cara se pone roja como un tomate de un momento a otro.

_-Porque me…- _le insisto a continuar.

_-Porque… ¡Te amo imbécil!- _grita y me quedo en estado de shock, no puedo moverme aunque quisiera, no sabía qué hacer.

_-Yo… comprendo como que no sientas lo mismo por cómo te trate los últimos años, pero está bien si quieres podemos ser como an- _calle su estúpidas palabras con un beso torpe y algo brusco, sentí un ligero sabor a vainilla.

_-También te amo pedazo de imbécil- _su cara era de premio, no esperaba que le digiera eso, y empieza a besarme de nuevo de una manera más apasionada y ansiosa, duro algunos segundos que para mí fueron eterno, al separarnos me toma el rostro y me mira directamente a los ojos.

_-Quiero que me prometas que nunca jamás en la vida que harás esas cosas estúpidas, y que saldrás a delante- _me dice serio, lo único que podía hacer era sonreír con lágrimas en los ojos.

_-Te lo prometo- _

**Le fin**


End file.
